


Another kind of Visions

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bonding, First Time, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Out of Character, Romance, Sexual Content, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-09
Updated: 2007-01-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: When Harry gone to sleep he found himself in a vision which will change his life forever. Will he be able to resist this vision’s lure?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

A/N: Thank you all of you who offered to help out with this story once again.

Title: Another Kind of Vision

Beta: kin2cats

Summary: When Harry gone to sleep he found himself in a vision which will change his life forever. Will he be able to resist this vision’s lure?  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter had always had a connection with Voldemort, at first he saw glimpse of Death Eater meetings, tortures when the Dark Lord’s temper flared up, when Tom was mad, angry or way too happy. But it was not all he saw. Harry could not really recall the next day what happen at night. Sometimes he could recall hazy images of darkness and light as they merged, or maddening white skin which felt soft like velvet, or silken hair which flow through his fingers, maddening arousal, which coursed through his veins, tightness which yielded to his penetration as it encircled his cock.

First he awaken in panic and disgust, he felt soiled and dirty just by witnessing this, this, whatever this was. But his curiosity pushed him to find out more, to see more, to feel more. And one lonely night, when he was alone in his small bedroom at Private Drive he wanted, he needed more, he needed the distraction from the ‘here and the now’, an escape where his sexual frustration was fulfilled, even if it was only through these dirty visions. 

And that night he saw them clearer than ever, the luxurious bed, with dark silk sheets and pillows, the fireplace with burning logs and torch light causing shadows to dance making the room more mysterious and darker than ever. Two masked and hooded figures apparated before him, they went to their knees, bowing and crawling to his feet. A white hand, which wasn’t Harry’s, reached out toward the man who knelt at his right, pulling the hood away to revel platinum blond hair. The man who Harry was now almost sure was Malfoy, never raised his head or moved while the thin fingers ran through his long platinum hair. 

“Disrobe Lucius,” hissed Voldemort. Harry panicked, tried to pull away, tried to wake up but he could not, he was in Voldemort’s head, and watched as Lucius Malfoy, the man who he hated, thought arrogant, snobbish bastard stood up gracefully and started to take off his robe and clothes, with painfully methodical movements, with each piece of clothing, more and more white-skinned, well-toned body was revealed. Harry could feel Voldemort’s lust and arousal, which caused to arouse him as well. He could not help but shudder with disgust; he was disgusted with Voldemort to making him, Harry, to stay here, to watch what he does with this beautiful, willful creature. Harry looked up to see Lucius’ cold, empty eyes and in that minute he knew he could, he needed to kill Voldemort. “As beautiful as ever,” hissed the Dark Lord, while he leered. With a flicker with his wand Voldemort disrobed the other figure as well, who was still at his feet.

The kneeling man was thinner, leaner then Malfoy. His skin snowy white and his hair like black coal, Harry could not see who he was at first. His black hair concealed his face from view, but Harry had the feeling he would not like the answer if he knew. 

“Severus,” hissed Voldemort, and Harry thought he would be ill, when endless obsidian eyes roused to meet his, or truly the Dark Lord’s gaze. His proud Potion Master was kneeling naked before this lunatic monster, and Harry was not that innocent to not know where Tom’s little meeting was heading.

“How can we serve you tonight Master?” asked Snape, his voice devoid of any emotion, but respectful non the less. Tom chuckled, then suddenly grabbed Severus’ hair and pulled the still kneeling man closer.

“Don’t tempt me Severus,” hissed the Dark Lord, pulling the unresisting man closer and kissed him deeply, passionately, bruising Snape’s lips before he pushed the potion master back, who landed on the cold floor. Voldemort’s gaze snapped up at Lucius and ordered him, “Take him this time without preparation.” 

Lucius stepped to his fallen comrade without hesitation, like he had done many times before, and Harry knew without a doubt, this scenario was not new for either of them. But, before he could think more about it, Harry saw as the men’s gazes locked on each other as a silent promise was exchanged, about what Harry could not comprehend. 

Harry watched as his teacher was pinned to the floor, and Lucius kissed the bruised lips of Snape, their hair falling around their faces, it looked like it merged, light and dark combined together, like in Harry’s dreams. 

The kiss muffled Severus’ cry of pain at the first penetration, and Harry was thankful for it, he did not know how he would look either of the two men in the eye after tonight. Harry tried to gave them some privacy, which was laughable he knew, but he needed to pretend not just for them but for himself, his own peace of mind, he did not hear his teacher’s whimper of pain, or how the two men’s gazes stayed locked the entire time, how he could see not just Snape’s pain-filled eyes but Lucius’ as well, and could not decide which pain was greater. How their bodies moved almost together, how beautiful they looked like this, or how Voldemort lusted after the two. And how Harry lusted after them. 

The last revelation hit him like ice-cold water. He tried to shake his head in denial, no, he was not like that, no, he did not want them, not like that. But a small selfish part of him knew he would never get them both. 

Then he heard Voldemort’s chilling laugh, inside his mind. ‘One more thing makes us the same, doesn’t it, Harry?’ the oiled voice cracked with dark amusement, before he was expelled from Voldemort’s mind. One thing rang in his mind even after he lay awake in his bed, sweating and aroused by what he had seen. Voldemort’s parting words, which filled him with fear and lust at the same time, ‘See you next time Harry.’


End file.
